Surprise!
by Ying Yang Twins
Summary: Luchia is the nerd of the school. Kaito is the cool guy. Well you get the point.
1. Chapter 1

Excerpt from Surprise!

This is my first time writing a story so sorry before hand if the story sucks. If you could leave a review, that would be great. I want to see if I should continue with this story.

A little girl is crying during the evening, around the time when most of the people left to go home. A little boy passes by and decides to accompany her by playing in the playground. The little girl starts laughing as they play in the swings and seesaws. After a while someone comes to pick the little girl up. The little girl turns around but the boy is gone.

Ten years later the girl named Luchia otherwise known as Luke is attending a private high school. She has shoulder length frizzy hair that is tied near her split ends and her bangs cover most of her eyes which is already covered by thick glasses. She also wears the boy's uniform which doesn't fit her that well... Her disguise and alias are so no one can recognize her as the daughter of the King.

By the beginning of the school year Luchia is bullied near the entrance gate by three guys since her appearance makes her look like a nerd. Kaitou, the little boy from ten years ago, arrives to school but the gate is blocked.

Since Kaitou is late for school he decides to help the kid being bullied. He kicks their asses in no time and tells them "Pick on someone your own size." Luchia admires his "courage" and starts going in her own world about how princely Kaitou became. (O by the way Luchia and Kaitou haven't met since the ten years and the only reason she knows who he is is because she tracked him down using her father's power by hiring detectives, just like a stalker…) When the late bell rang Luchia snaps out of it and runs to her homeroom. Unfortunately, Kaitou and Luchia are not in the same class but they are next door to each other. Along the way Luchia bumps into someone, she says sorry and continues running. The boy she bumped into turns out to sit next to her but she doesn't notice since class just started and she is rushing to get her supplies out.

Once lunchtime comes, most of the students rush out to go to the school store. Luchia walks outside to see if she can find Kaitou in the hallway but she bumps into the boy from earlier again. Luchia finally recognizes him and asks "Hey, aren't you that guy from before?" and he says "Yea. I sit right next to you…." Luchia asks "what's your name again?'"

"My name is Rihito. What about you?"

"Ummm….my name is Lu…Luke. Yea, Luke."

Suddenly, another group of people rushed out in the hallway and knocked Luchia unconscious. Rihito is startled and taps Luchia on the cheek to see if she is okay. "Hey, Luke can you hear me?" but there was no response. Rihito was worried so he lifted Luchia up in his arms (since it was easier than putting her on his back) into the nurse office. There was no nurse there so Rihito put Luchia on the bed to find a nurse nearby. Eventually, Luchia woke up and found Kaitou sleeping on the bed next to her. Luchia is surprised and looks around to see where she is. Instead she ends up staring at Kaitou's face.

"It's not nice to stare." Kaitou says with his eyes closed.

Luchia jumps and blushes from embarrassment. "Sorry…" Luchia said while running out of the room.

Just then Rihito came in with a nurse to find Luchia missing. Rihito asks Kaitou "Have you seen a little blond boy by any chance?"

Kaitou says "He just left."

Rihito thinks Luchia must've gone back to class and left to find Luchia.

At the end of the day Rihito and Luchia head home together since they live around the same area (or so he thinks. Luchia just lives with her other relatives for now since it is closer to school). When they were about to part Luchia smiled and thanked Rihito for taking care of her (he filled her in on what happened while she was unconscious). As the wind blew, her face came into view (despite the way she dresses and her hair, her face isn't that bad. She is a princess after all.) Rihito is astonished at what he saw and stuttered "N…no pro…bl…em"


	2. Chapter 2

I hope this chapter is up to your expectations….I'm not able to write long chapters like other authors since I don't have that many ideas for the story that fast. Sorry for the late update I was waiting to see if I would get 5 reviews. Thanks guys. P.S. I meant the name for Michal to be Rihito in MMPPP pure. I never watched it tho so I don't know his personality that well.

Continuation…

The next day passed by and Luchia sees Rihito coming her way. Luchia waves and says hi. Rihito waves back and runs toward her to get a closer look at her. Rihito fails to see her face since Luchia ran all of a sudden hiding behind a tree (Luchia was trying to get a peek at Kaitou without him noticing).

That day Luchia's class had P.E. and was in the gym playing basketball with Kaitou's class. Luchia and Rihito are sitting on the floor waiting to be called up. Luchia tracked down where Kaitou was out from the crowd and watches him playing with her class. While Luchia is staring at Kaitou, Rihito was speaking to Luchia but she was in her own world again…

Rihito says "Hey, did you hear me?"

Luchia snaps out of it and says "What?"

Rihito asks "What were you looking at?"

"Uh…it was nothing…" Luchia responded

"Oh. By the way why do you leave your hair like that? Wouldn't it be better short?" Rihito wants to see how Luchia looks like again.

Luchia says distractedly "I don't know…I prefer it this way I guess."

L o n g S I l e n c e

Rihito asks "Is there someone you like?" out of boredom.

Luchia says "Maybe" in a low tone.

Rihito asks surprisingly "Who?!"

Luchia says "It's a secret…" while looking at Kaitou.

The talk about Kaitou made Luchia curious if Kaitou changed since they were young and decides to follow him for a while to see how he is like. Luchia waited near the entrance for Kaitou to come out. She kept on looking at her watch since he was late. Luchia heard someone yell "Hey Kaitou! How about hanging with us to hook up with some girls?"

"No thanks. I just want to go home today"

"Aww…but the girls only come when your there."

"Sorry guys."

Luchia felt happy about his rejection and became more motivated to follow him. As Kaitou continued walking Luchia tries to hide behind the walls, trash cans, poles and cars. Kaitou saw Luchia peeking from the back of the car but he ignores it and thinks she may be a crazy boy (since Luchia is wearing a boy's uniform) Kaitou turns the corner and Luchia goes along as well but her head sticks out when she looks to see if he is there. Kaitou appears in front of her and asks "Why are you following me?" Luchia is startled and says "No I'm not…" Kaitou stares at her eyes for a moment to see if she is lying and walks off saying whatever. Luchia stands motionless until he left and breathes a breath of relief since she believes he believed her lie.

Kaitou runs to see if she really was following him. Seeing this, Luchia runs after him and accidentally rams into him when she ran too fast. Kaitou fell over with Luchia on top of him. Kaitou veins started popping. "Are you blind? Can't you see what's ahead of you?"

Luchia says another lie "Sorry my glasses need fixing…" while blushing since she is so close to Kaitou.

Kaitou asks "I thought you said you weren't following me."

"I'm not. I…I walk this way home."

Kaitou whispers "Yea right." Kaitou then tells Luchia "Just stay out of my way."

Luchia says in her head "I won't give up!" while clenching her fists in determination.

Luchia continues to follow Kaitou into the café shop. All of a sudden the girls swarm around Kaitou as if a celebrity passed by. It seems Kaitou is popular in the school and neighborhood. Luchia gets jealous and tries to get near him to see what he is talking about with the girls. Luchia accidentally bumps into the bullies from the other day. The bullies yell "Watch where you're going!" Luchia says sorry. The bullies soon recognize it is the boy who they weren't able to beat up.

The leader says "Oh. It's you again. You came for a fight?!"

Luchia asks "Do I know you?"

The leader twitches from anger and says "I'll help you remember!" while holding his fist up ready to punch.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really happy that you guys like the story. My sister said my story is corny so I wasn't sure if I should have posted this. (My sister is the one who wrote the other story in this account, "The Unsuspecting Naru-chan" something like that.)

Chapter 3

As the leader was about to punch the daylights out of Luchia, a cat came out of nowhere at the leader's head. The cat started scratching his face. The pissed off leader grabbed the cat and threw it across the room.

"Who threw that? Come out right now!" he yelled

Kaitou hears the commotion and sees Luchia up against a corner (again).

Kaitou says "He's always giving me trouble…should I even help him?" He almost didn't help her since it was none of his business but he didn't like the way they fought 3 on 1 especially to a weakling. Before the attention of the bullies went back to Luchia, Kaitou stood in front of Luchia to defend her. Since no one came out to fess up who threw the cat, the leader's head turned to Luchia to rent out his anger on her. Kaitou punches the leader's head and knocks him out just when he faced Kaitou.

After beating the rest of the gang up Kaitou said "Are you still following me? I said leave me alone didn't I?" to Luchia.

Luchia tries to cover it up and says "I was…thirsty so I came to get a drink."

Kaitou says "Stop stalking me!" and leaves the shop.

After Kaitou left, the café shop became nearly empty since the girls left with Kaitou. Luchia thinks to herself "Kaitou has gotten mean over the years…" and started frowning. "But he still saved me…and looked cool at that." Luchia's smile returned and left the shop after Kaitou.

"As long as he doesn't see me he won't get mad." Luchia thought

Luchia kept a distance from Kaitou but he wouldn't be able to see her anyway with the huge crowd. Moments later Kaitou told everyone to leave him alone. The crowd was causing problems for everyone else since they took up most of the space on the side walk. The girls were unwilling to leave but with one cold look from him the girls ran and left because they didn't want him to hate them. When all the girls were gone Luchia was the only one standing in the middle of the street since she didn't notice they left.

"Wait, don't tell me. You live around here?" said Kaitou

"Uhh…yea. How'd you know?" said Luchia

"Stop lying already! What do you want from me? Money? Well I don't have any."

"No…I just wanted to be your friend…"

"Yea, right you just want to use me like everyone else"

Luchia didn't know what to do since the situation was turning worse. Luchia then cued her crying "No I don't! I really want you as my friend…" she said

Kaitou sweat dropped "…..oh, sorry" said Kaitou "Here take my handkerchief…and stop crying you're a guy. Men don't cry"

"What are you talking about? I'm a girl." Luchia said while making her voice and crying louder

"Really? Are you sure? You're wearing boy's clothing…Uh…I mean…sorry about that. Well, either way could you stop crying? You're causing a scene…."

"Will you be my friend?"

"I'll think about it... Just quit crying will you?"

"Really? Okay" Luchia said while wiping away her crocodile tears.

"See you tomorrow then" Luchia said

"Yea…." Kaitou said amazed after seeing her change her emotions 180 degrees


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the chapter being short...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW plz. I don't really know if you like it or not. It makes me nervous 

Rihito's Day Chapter 4

It was the end of school and Rihito came back from club all sweaty. "Man, today was tiring. The teacher has no mercy, making us run 50 laps. Just because we lost to the other team"

As Rihito was packing up to go home Luchia ran into the classroom, grabbed her stuff and ran out while yelling she was going home alone.

Rihito was standing clueless "…o…okay" he said. Rihito walked outside and saw Luchia. He was about to say "Hi" but all of a sudden Luchia crouched behind a garbage can.

"What are you…." said Rihito surprised. She went behind a pole than a car and continued doing that further down the street.

Rihito sweat dropped "Luke is acting strange lately. I wonder what happened"

As Rihito continued walking home he saw an abandoned cat in a cardboard box meowing. Rihito thought "Look at this poor cat…It's all alone and its fur is dirty. I'll ask mom if I can keep it." Rihito put the cat in the towel he used for gym. The cat put its paw on its nose to cover it up.

"Sorry this is all I have. I left my coat at home." Rihito said "I should get some milk for it, it looks thirsty and I'm hungry too…" Rihito headed towards the café shop near the school. Rihito passed by Kaitou and he seemed pissed for some reason, since his face looked very tense. Rihito thought "What's wrong with him?"

By the time Rihito came in, the counter was blocked by screaming girls. Rihito couldn't order anything like this, so he tried to get closer by pushing his way through. A guy yelled "Watch where you're going!" Rihito looked around to see if someone was talking to him but all he saw were girls unless one of the girls has a manly voice.

Rihito thought "A fight in a shop? Its crowded enough they should take it outside." After another look Rihito recognized the one being bullied was Luke! Rihito said "I gotta do something." The bully raised his fist and in a split second the cat went flying. Rihito's hand moved on instinct, leaving the towel the only thing left.

Rihito said "O crap the cat! What did I do?!"

The leader said "Who threw that!" Rihito didn't know what to do. He then saw Kaitou beating the 3 guys up. Soon Kaitou was the one yelling at Luchia. Rihito thought "What is Kaitou's relation with Luke? Is it Luke's crush? But isn't that a guy…he can't be gay could he?"

"Wait why do I care?" Rihito shook his head to get the thought out of his mind.

The crowd started moving once Kaitou left. Rihito was being pushed and trampled over until all the girls had gone. Rihito shook his head and got up and headed off to home. (He had gained minor anemsia from the repeated hits on his head) The shop became very quiet and then a cat meowed across the other side of the shop since it was left there forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the filler in the last chapter. I didn't know what to write next. I'll try writing more in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews

Chapter 5

"Mmmmm….." Luchia said as she stretched her arms. Luchia got out of her bed and got ready to go to school.

As Luchia tried to comb her hair the brush suddenly broke. "Not again…." said Luchia

"Auntie, do you have anymore brushes?" yelled Luchia

"No, that was the last one!" said her aunt

"Guess I have to wash my hair." Said Luchia reluctantly

After blow drying her hair, it flowed and glimmered like one of the model's hair in Herbal Essences commercial. Luchia checked the time on her watch as she dressed up and saw she was 5 minutes late for school. Luchia began to grab everything and rush out. Luchia tied her hair with a worn out scrunchy that was near the brink of breaking, but because of the shower, Luchia was late for school and so she didn't notice.

"Auntie, I'm leaving." Said Luchia

"What about breakfast?" said her aunt

"I'm late." Said Luchia as she put on her shoes

"Here take your obento." Said her aunt

"Oh, I almost forgot. Thanks." Said Luchia

Luchia ran down the hill at high speed. Someone appeared in front of her but Luchia couldn't stop.

"Move out of the way!" yelled Luchia

He didn't hear her since he was listening to his mp3 player. Soon Luchia and the boy clashed.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" said the boy

"Sorry. I told you to move but…" said Luchia

"It's you again..." Said the boy as he interrupted her

"Huh?" said Luchia as she looked up

There in front of her was Kaitou. "You like bumping into me a lot don't you…"

"It's not like I do it on purpose."

"How long are you going to stay on to of me? I need to go to school."

"What?" as Luchia looked below her she noticed she was sitting on him

"Sorry!" said Luchia as she got up quickly

"And don't walk so close I don't want people to think I associate with you."

"I thought we were friends"

"I only said I would think about it"

"But…but…" Luchia said as she tried to convince him to change his mind

"Fine….I'll go ahead then." Luchia said depressingly

As Luchia fastened her pace Kaitou stuck out his foot.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

"That's what you get for all those times you made me fall." Kaitou said while smirking, leaving her lying on the ground.

Behind the school, the 3 bullies were skipping class.

"Damn, how was one guy able to beat the 3 of us?" said the leader

"I don't know boss…maybe we're just weak"

"No. You're weak! I have been the strongest guy here for 10 years!"

"But boss, weren't you beaten by a girl before?"

"Be quiet! I told you not to mention that anymore. On more important matters... I need to get my title back as the strongest guy from that boy…"

"Achoo" Kaitou sneezed "Someone must be talking about me."

"Kaitou! Let's eat lunch together!" yelled Luchia as she ran towards him.

"It must be her..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Alright here's plan A. You write a love letter and put it in his shoe box. When he lets his guard down while waiting for us, we'll beat him from behind." Said the leader

"But isn't that a cheap tactic?"

"Tac…tac what? Stop using large words! If anyone else wants to be a smart mouth come out so I can give you a lesson."

"…."

"No one? Then, start writing that love letter!"

Few Hours later at the meeting place. The trios were hiding in the bush, waiting for Kaitou.

"Are you sure you wrote to meet at the park?" said the leader

"Yes, I'm pretty sure."

"Well, he's 4 hours late!"

"Maybe he's not coming"

"That heartless bastard! How can he do that to a girl?"

"But boss we aren't girls…"

"But he doesn't know that does he?! Let's go back it's almost 5 hours already."

……………………………….Next Day………………………………………….

"I have plan B!" said the leader

"What is it?"

"We follow him until there is no one around and gang up on him then"

"But what if he is never alone…" whispered one of the followers

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing…."

"Come on, let's go, school is almost over"

As Kaitou left, many people said bye to him and some girls from other schools followed him. The bullies weren't able to see where he was that well since they were so far away.

"I can't see him anymore boss…"

"Then follow the crowd!"

Few minutes later they arrived at the entrance of the school.

"I think we're going in circles boss"

"Don't you think I know that? How did this happen?"

"I think today there is a parade."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" yelled the boss

"I forgot…." Said follower A

"Hey, I think I see the crowd again!" said follower B

"Where?"

"Near that shop, I think he is buying something."

"Lucky chance! God must be helping us."

When they finally spotted Kaitou they rushed over and pushed some girls aside. Luchia was one of the people who were pushed.

Luchia looked to see who pushed her "Hey it's you! What are you doing here?" said Luchia "I doubt someone like you would go to a bookstore…" Luchia said suspiciously "Are you here to fight Kaitou again?"

"And what if I am? What does it mean to you?"

"You'll just get beaten again..."

"Say anymore and I will beat you"

"Hey move out of my way." Said Kaitou

"Who said that?" said the leader

"Kaitou! I'm not ready yet…What should I do?" said the leader in his head.

In a couple of seconds the leader and his followers were running away.

"Well that plan failed…we lost track of where he is" said follower A

"Shut up! I'll just have to think of another plan…Meet at the same place tomorrow"

"You mean school?" said follower B

"Yes. Now go!"

"Go where?" whispered the followers

-------------------------------------------------------Next Day-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anyone has a plan?" said the leader

"I thought you were doing that" said follower B

"What's the point, all our plans fail anyway" said follower A

"Stop complaining and start thinking!" said the angry leader

"If we face Kaitou face to face he'll just beat us." Said follower A

"And if we try to follow him we just end up losing track of him" said follower B

"Then, how about we kidnap one of his friends and make him listen to us? Yea, that'll work…" the leader said with an evil smile.

"Kaitou how was your day?" Luchia said while walking with Kaitou in the halls

"Okay"

"I made extra food in my obento. You want to eat yet?"

"No"

"Can you give me more than a one word answer?'

"Watch out."

"Huh?"

Luchia then slipped on a water puddle from the just washed floor.

"Told you to watch out" Kaitou said while looking down on her. Kaitou continued to walk to class and smiled while shaking his head

"So that must be his best friend" said the leader while coming out from the janitor's closet


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Kaitou where are you going today?" said Luchia

"None of your business… just go home alone" said Kaitou

"I thought you said I could go home with you today."

"That was only because you wouldn't leave me alone unless I said so. I need my space right now okay? I don't need another shadow..." Kaitou said while walking away

"Kaitou…"

"Okay boys…its time" said the leader

Follower A and B walked closer and closer to Luchia quietly. Follower B used a cloth and put it over her mouth to make her sleepy. Follower A put a black bag over her head and dragged her to their boss.

"Good. Now, time to give the note to Kaitou" said the leader

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Onii chan, someone told me to give you this." Said a little boy

As Kaitou took the note the little boy ran and left.

"Who's this from? It doesn't have a name…"

Kaitou opened the note. "Come to the abandoned warehouse at 12 or else your friend will get it"

Kaitou ripped up the note and threw it in the air. "It must be a prank." Kaitou said as he continued walking

"But what if Luke was the one captured…He's… I mean she's always in these kinds of situations… I'll just go take a look."

In the warehouse Luchia woke up tied to a chair and pole. "What's going on here?"

"You've been kidnapped and we're waiting for your friend Kaitou to come."

"He won't come…"Luchia said

"What? What are you talking about? Aren't you best friends?"

"No…"

"Did you retards get the wrong person!" yelled the leader

"…I'm not sure I only saw the back of her head…" said follower B

"Idiots! What are we going to do now?"

"Maybe he'll still come. He doesn't know who we took." Said follower A

"I won't let that happen…" Luchia said in her head "If you don't let me go I'll scream!"

"No one will hear you. This place is abandoned. Scream all you want."

"You said so." Luchia then did a hypersonic scream that could be heard from miles.

"What was that?" Kaitou said "It's in the direction of the warehouse!" Kaitou began to run towards the sound.

"Wow you got a loud voice there" said follower A while covering his ears.

"See no one came." The leader said while smiling

"Who said?" Kaitou then appeared in the front door. "Let her go I'm already here."

"Kaitou! You actually came." Said Luchia

"Don't get too excited. I didn't know who they kidnapped."

"Oh…"

"If you're done talking there, come fight us. But you can't move or else she will get hurt." The leader said while holding up the knife to her neck.

"Then, how am I supposed to fight?"

"You're not" the leader said as his followers ran to hit Kaitou

"Alright, I'll follow your rules but you're pathetic if this is the only way you can win."

"Let's see if you can keep talking after I'm done with you."

"Kaitou! Just fight back! I don't mind if I get hurt"

"Sorry, my pride won't let me."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I can't write much in this chapter. I have a project due soon. I'll try to update on Thursday or Wednesday. Hope you like it. O and PLZ REVIEW REVIEW

Chapter 8

After several hours of beating, Kaitou was nearly unconscious.

"This guy has a lot of willpower…" said follower A while wiping his sweat

"I'm getting tired of this guy. Let's finish beating this little guy over there. We never were able to because of Kaitou. But now that he's out of the picture…" said the leader as he looked at Luchia

Kaitou grabbed the leader's leg to stop him from going any closer to Luchia. "Your opponent is me." Kaitou said as he coughed out blood

"Hmph, you still want more?" the leader then stomped on Kaitou's hand and moved his foot sideways like burning out the fire from a cigarette.

"Leave him alone!" Luchia said while crying

"Don't worry we'll get to you soon." Said the leader

The leader kicked Kaitou's face and stomped his back until his hand finally let go. A gush on blood came out from Kaitou's head after the final hit to the face.

"Kaitou!!!!" Luchia yelled. There was no response from him.

"What did you do?!"

"We just made him go to sleep." Said the leader

"You'll pay for that." Luchia said angrily as her eyes began to change color.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Lucia's eyes got red, a blue aura began to appear around her and her family mark on her forehead came out. The ropes snapped without her moving an inch. Now that she was free she started walking towards them.

"Boss, what's happening?"

"I don't know…" he said panicking

"What should we do?!"

"I don't know! Stop asking me!" he said as he was scared stiff unable to think

Luchia's scrunchy snapped and her glasses broke, making everything fall on the ground and revealing her identity.

"Boss she's coming closer!" said follower A

"Hey, isn't that the same girl who beat you in the past?" said follower B

"You mean that monster?!" said the leader getting more scared.

Out of nowhere a huge force pushed the leader against the wall, leaving an imprint of his body as he fell down.

"Run! She's looking over here!" said follower B

With just one look she lifted them in the air and pushed them down on the floor with great strength, making them unconscious. Now that she finished dealing with the bullies she headed towards Kaitou. She stuck out her arm above his body and started healing him. Luckily, Kaitou didn't die yet so she was able to save him. Kaitou began to show signs that he was regaining consciousness. As Kaitou opened his eyes he saw Luchia.

"Luke?"

"Thank god you're awake" Luchia said as she began reverted to her usually self (except with the scrunchy and glasses). Suddenly, Luchia collapsed on the ground from fatigue.

"Hey are you alright?" Kaitou said

Kaitou took a second glance at Luchia.

"This can't be Luke…but who is she? Did she save me?" Kaitou thought as he looked around him

"What am I doing? I need to take her to the hospital!" Kaitou said

Luchia woke up in the hospital bed with Kaitou next to her, sleeping on the chair.

"Kaitou?! What is he doing here? Where am I?"

Luchia got of the bed and started wandering outside. All the male nurse and doctors started looking at Luchia.

"Why is everyone looking at me? Do I have something on my hair? Do I have something on my face?" Luchia felt her hair and noticed it was tied.

"What happened to my scrunchy?" Luchia said "What happened to my glasses?" she said as she felt her face

Luchia's memory of the fight began to come back to her.

"I need something to hide my face." Luchia said while using her hands to cover it. Luchia had been brainwashed by her father since she was young to make her think she looks ugly without her glasses and her scrunchy so she wouldn't bring any boys home.

A male nurse comes over to her. "Are you alright miss? Do you need any help?" The other male nurse and doctors glared at him. Soon they all came over to her.

"Miss I'm more reliable. What do you need?"

"Don't listen to him he doesn't know anything."

Luchia didn't know what to do with all the guys talking to her at once. She thought all the doctors came over because her face made her look like she was one of the ill patients.

"Don't look at me…please leave me alone." Luchia said as she was being backed into a corner.


	10. Chapter 10

The bold are what people are thinking….You'll understand when you read the chapter. If anyone has any ideas of what they want happen in the next chapter, I'm taking suggestions….I'm getting writers block TT I might not take all of your ideas tho…but I would still like help

Chapter 10

"Leave me alone….please." Luchia said while trying to get away.

"Hey, don't you see she wants to be alone" said Kaitou while coming out of the room

"Kaitou!" Luchia said in her head "Oh, no he can't see me like this!"

Luchia started running away so no one would look at her. Before she knew it she hit her head against an open door and fell on the ground unconscious again….

"Hey! Are you alright?" said Kaitou as he ran to her

"Uh….yea" Luchia said while getting up

"**She hit her head pretty hard I wonder if she's okay**" Kaitou said

"Yea, I'm alright" Luchia said

"Huh?" said the confused Kaitou

"I said I was alright"

"Okay…"

"Didn't you wonder if I was okay?"

"But I didn't say anything…"

"What are you talking about? You said it out loud."

"**Did she just read my mind**?" said Kaitou

"See you just said 'Did she just read my mind?'"

"No I didn't…" Kaitou said while looking at her as if she was psycho

"I think you need to go see a doctor" Kaitou said

"I'm not crazy!"

"Ok…I never said you were."

"**I need to get help quick. She might start hurting herself."**

"I'm not going to hurt myself! Why won't you believe me?"

"Alright I believe you just calm down."

"**Maybe I can read people's minds…..I need to test this out on someone**"

When Kaitou got her back into her room he left her to get a doctor to check up on her. As Kaitou left, Luchia looked around for a test subject.

"**Maybe this guy will do.**" Luchia said as she was looking at her room mate

"Hey will you play a game with me?"

"Who me?" the room mate said

"Yea, pick a number 1 through 1000 and I'll try to guess it. If I get it right I'll do one thing for you."

"**She can't possibly guess my number, this is a sure win. Maybe I can get this girl to kiss me…she looks pretty cute**." The room mate said while breathing really hard

"**Ewwww….I don't want to kiss that oily face…"** Luchia said in her mind

"Okay start" Luchia said

"**Hmm…how about the number 60, my age**."

"Done" said the room mate

"Is it 60?" Luchia said

"How'd you guess?" said the amazed room mate

"It's a secret…"

"**So I can actually read minds….This can be useful… I wonder if Kaitou thinks about me."** Luchia said

At that moment Kaitou came in with the doctor.

"**Isn't that the pretty girl in the hall? I'm so lucky**." The doctor said

"**I'm pretty? That can't be….my father always said I looked ugly this way**."

After the check up the doctor asked for Luchia's number but the other nurses and doctors pulled him away before he could do anything. A female doctor came in to substitute him.

"So is she alright?" Kaitou said

"Nothing seems wrong…All she needs is a little rest"

"Okay, thanks."Kaitou said

"Um… do you want a check up? I can give a free one. It's on me" the doctor said while giving a wink

"No I'm alright."

"Oh…okay…"the doctor said while leaving depressingly

"**I almost forgot! Where is Luke? Wasn't I there to save her**?"

"So Kaitou was actually there because he was worried about me" Luchia whispered while smiling

"Hey, did you see a blond girl dressed in a boy's uniform at the abandoned warehouse?"

"Umm…she left to get help I think and I happened to pass by her…so I came…"

"What were you doing near an abandoned warehouse?"

"Nothing…."

"Okay…well, do you know where she went?"

"I don't know"

"Thanks anyway."

**"Wait…why am I worried? She can take care of herself…She probably has the police with her anyway…. Why am I always thinking about her lately**?"

"**Kaitou actually cares about me?! And he thinks about me**?" Luchia soon got a new ray hope

"**Could that idiot have gone back to the warehouse by herself? What happens if the bullies wake up? I gotta go there before anything happens"** Kaitou ran out of the room abruptly


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry guys for taking so long to update…I was really busy with all the tests and projects. Sorry if this chapter disappointed you or something. PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter 11

"Mmmmmm….." Luchia said while she woke up.

"Where am I?" Luchia said while analyzing the room

Someone came running up the stairs into Luchia's room.

"Luchia your finally awake!"

"Who are you?" Luchia said

"How rude, how can you say that to your mother."

"Mom?"

"I guess your still in a daze after hitting your head on the bathtub"

"How long was I asleep?"

"For 3 days…you had a minor coma. Don't worry everything will come back to you soon."

"What day is today?"

"Today is your entrance ceremony. Luckily, you woke up. Hurry and dress up or else you'll be late for it."

"I still have to go to school?"

"Of course, you only had a minor coma and it's gonna be your first day of school too. You can skip school tomorrow if you want."

As Luchia started getting ready, she saw all her stuff on her desk. There was a framed picture of Kaitou. Luchia soon remembered that he was her crush since junior high school. All her memories rushed back one after another.

"Luchia are you done yet? Come down and eat breakfast."

"Alright mom. In a minute."

"Does that mean everything up to now was a dream? It seemed so real…I guess it is impossible for me to be a princess anyway." Luchia thought

Luchia went downstairs and left to school after breakfast. Luchia barely made it in time for the entrance ceremony. She was sweating all over from running all the way to school.

The seniors of the school looked at Luchia and gave a disgusted look and looked away. As Luchia stood there her eyes wandered and saw Kaitou. The other girls were checking out Kaitou, even the seniors. He matured a lot over summer vacation which attracted the girls. Luchia saw this and was depressed because she knew she couldn't match up to them. Ever since grade school Luchia had been bullied for looks. Up to now Luchia still wears her thick glasses and shaggy hair that's tied in a pony tail. Her uniform isn't in the best condition either since it is wrinkled and old fashioned (meaning that she is wearing a long skirt up to her ankles).


	12. Chapter 12

I'm glad you're still reading my story. Thank You. O yea PLZ REVIEW I'd like to hear you're comments to improve my story.

Chapter 12

The time for homeroom came as the late bell rang. All the students were running towards class and some trying to get pass the gate and try not to get locked out. As Luchia walked to her classroom a boy rushed passed her and hit her shoulder.

The boy looked back and said "Sorry"

As she looked at who bumped into her after picking up her stuff she saw Kaito going inside the same classroom as her's.

When class began everyone introduced each other. Afterwards, the class seating was arranged. Luckily, Luchia sat next to Katiou but all the other girls in the class were staring at her from jealousy. Luchia was very tense throughout the day in the class because of the girls.

During lunch break Kaitou asked Luchia "Are you alright? You don't look so good."

"Ummm…….yea" Luchia said as she looked at the others

"If you say so" Kaitou said as he got up and left to the school store.

Once Kaitou had left, the leaders of Kaitou's fan club recently made, got up from their seats and went to talk to Luchia. "Don't think that just because Kaitou talked to you, anything will happen. You don't match with him…not only in the looks department."

Luchia kept silent while they were talking to her and looked down at the floor to avoid eye contact.

"This is just a warning. Don't try anything with him, you'll just annoy him." The leader said as she left with her entourage. Once they left Luchia left a breath of relief.

After school Luchia ran home to get away from the dreadful school. As she ran she tripped on the crack and dropped all her stuff.

"Hey little lady are okay?" said a stranger

"I'm alright" Luchia said while trying to pick up her stuff quickly. Luchia got up and continued running. The guy looked at Luchia as she left and laughed a little.

At home, Luchia went into her room and sat in a corner. She drowned in her own sadness at the thought of going to school with those girls everyday. She also pitied herself for not being able to defend herself, since it was all true.

That day Luchia didn't get much sleep. She went to school half awake and sat in her seat before the bell rang. At the beginning of the period the teacher announced a new transfer student named Rihito. All the girls started whispering and talking about how good looking he was. Luchia saw him and noticed it was the guy from the street yesterday and he was staring at Luchia!


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry I didn't write much but I have a lot of tests this week so I need to study. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Chapter 13

As Rihito was staring at Luchia, she turned her head away since she felt uncomfortable.

"Rihito, you'll be sitting behind Luchia" said the teacher

As she heard this she became more nervous. Now she had to deal with the crazy fan club and the stranger from the other day. Luchia looked behind her a bit and saw him looking at her. She turned her head quickly to the front. Rihito smirked at what she did.

When class ended Rihito said "Little girl, do you remember me?"

Luchia tried to avoid any contact with him as to not get bullied by another set of girls. So her reply was "No"

"You dropped your stuff in front of me and left behind this picture of a boy" he said while holding up the picture of Kaito "Are you sure it's not yours?"

Luchia checked her wallet and found it missing. She looked around to see if anyone was looking and stuck out her hand so he could give back her picture. (Kaito wasn't at his seat; he was talking to his friends on the other side of the room)

"Not so fast, I need something in turn from you"


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry if its not much. I have tests this whole week. Tell me if you like this or not.

Chapter 14

"What do you want?" asked Luchia

"I want you to be my slave." Said Rihito

Luchia blinked for a while and then turned her body.

"I guess that means this is mine. I'll just tell everyone that you have this picture."

Luchia turned around slowly "How long do I have to do this?"

"Until I say so… Are you going to do it?"

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" said Luchia

"Good then, you start today. Give me your homework. It's my turn to go on the board." Luchia reluctantly handed over her homework.

"If I get any question wrong you will be punished. I don't want to look like a fool do I?" Rihito said while smiling

When school ended Luchia went into her room again in the corner. She was strained because she had to do twice the homework and she couldn't talk to Kaito because of the fan club. As morning came Luchia's eyes were black because she didn't get much sleep. Along her the pathway to change her shoes she almost fainted and landed on Kaito.

"Um….are you okay?"

Luchia looked up and saw Kaito. She quickly got off him and said sorry and rushed to her cubicle to change her shoes.

In class Luchia was leaning over to Kaito as if she was going to fall asleep any minute. Kaito asked Luchia "Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"I'm alright" Luchia said happily because Kaito was concerned about her (she thought)

"Uh hmm…are you done talking? I need the homework again." Rihito said

As Luchia handed over the homework Luchia asked "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because its fun."

"What did I do to you to deserve this?"

Before Rihito could answer the teacher came in and announced that the class was having P.E to clean the pool before summer comes.

"Well got to go" Rihito said as he smiled

Luchia left to go change her clothes in the locker room. She was the last person to leave the room since she was walking slowly from exhaustion. She didn't sleep the last past few days and didn't eat much from stress.

When she arrived outside everyone was scrubbing the pool. As she took a broom to scrub the floor with she collapsed.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm happy you guys like my story. I'll try to make the chapters longer. I can't guarantee much….sorry

Chapter 15

Luchia woke up in the infirmary. As she moved to sit up, her head started throbbing. "What's wrong with my head?" Luchia said

The nurse came in "You should lie down and get your rest. You fell on the floor pretty hard."

"How did I get here?" Luchia said

"A boy brought here. He was grasping for air when he came in."

"Do you remember what his name was?"

"I think it was something –to. He left after he put you here."

"How did he look like?"

"Enough questions. Its time for you to go to sleep."

"Just this one question please."

"No. Now go to sleep." The nurse said as she tucked Luchia

When Luchia woke up she headed for home, since it was the end of the school. Luchia began thinking who the one to take her to the nurse was. "The nurse said his name ended in –to. The ones to see me fall were my classmates since it was inside the pool. The only people whose name ends in –to in my class are Kaito and Rihito. Could it be possible Rihito brought me to the nurse? I guess he can be nice sometimes. But what if Kaito was the one…..nah couldn't be, it's impossible."

The next day in school. Luchia went to class and spoke to Rihito. "Um…thanks for taking me to the infirmary yesterday." Luchia said "Even though it was your fault" Luchia thought

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Remember you took me to the nurse"

"The infirmary…O yea the infirmary. No problem. Can't have my slave being sick on me. You still have lots to do." Rihito said

"I'm stupid for having hope in him." Luchia thought

When the teacher came the students sat in their seats. When Kaito sat in his seat he said

"You look better today compared to yesterday. You shouldn't push yourself too hard"

"Why do you care so much about my health? I'm a stranger to you aren't I?"

"Don't get me wrong I just don't want you to fall on me every time I pass by you. And it's not like I don't know you. You were in my classes since middle school."

Luchia eyes got very bright then because Kaito actually noticed that she was in his class.

At that moment Rihito interrupted them by putting his hand between their faces.

"You shouldn't talk so much class is starting Luchia" Rihito said

After being tortured to do Rihito's chores and homework Luchia finally was able to go home, by the time she left school it was late. Luchia was scared so she started singing to herself to make herself less scared. As she walked home she sang Daiji na Takarabako quietly (it still echoed in the streets because no one was there except for a few people)

Kaito came out of the locker room from practicing basketball and lost track of time. He ran to get home faster. Along the way he heard someone singing.

He slowed down to listen "Who is singing? It's not bad." When the song was coming to its end Kaito tried to find the singer by going closer to the voice. As the voice got louder and louder he saw Luchia ahead of him.

Luchia stopped and yawned while stretching her arms. "I'm so tired. It's refreshing to sing once in a while"

"Wow Luchia I didn't know you can sing so well" Kaito said

Luchia turned around quickly, surprised "When did you get here?"

"A moment ago, anyway would you like to join my band? My band can really use your voice"

"Uh…I'm not sure. I only sing as a hobby."

"Can you think about it and give me your answer tomorrow?"

"Okay……….."

"Thanks. Be careful in the streets" Kaito said as he continued running home

Luchia was still surprised by his sudden appearance. Her heart was beating quickly since this was the first time they spoke so much. Luchia began to consider joining his band. If she joined she would be able to see him more often. Luchia smiled while thinking of all the things she could do together with him.

Meanwhile the nurse woke up suddenly from her slumber and said "I remember now. The boy's name was Kaito! Should I tell her? It's not that important. O well forget it." And she went right back to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry I didn't update sooner. But here is the chapter. I tried to make it a bit longer.

Chapter 16

In the morning

Kaito went up to Luchia "Have you made a decision yet?"

Luchia said hesitantly "I guess it's alright if its once in a while."

"Really?! Thank you Luchia." He said as he took her hands and shook it

"Practice starts today at 8. I'll pick you up since you don't know where the band is."

"O..okay" Luchia said as her face went red from his hand touching hers

"I see you are getting friendly with Kaito. I hope you still have enough time for me." Rihito said once Kaito left

"You mean for doing your work"

"You know me so well, Luchia. Maybe I should give you more work. Meet me after school; I need you to do the committee paper work for the cultural festival coming soon."

"But I have plans."

"Then more the reason for you to come earlier and finish your work"

As Luchia left with a scowl on her face, Luchia had to tell Kaito she wouldn't be able to go to rehearsal. Luchia asked around but couldn't find where he was. Soon the fan girls came around.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Kaito……."

"Just because he held your hand it doesn't mean anything. If you annoy him any further we will have to use force on you."

"But he's the one to ask me for help."

"HA. Don't kid yourself. Telling ridiculous lies won't help you." The fan girls left Luchia and the followers of the fan club leader pushed everyone aside to leave a path for the leader.

"Maybe I really shouldn't join Kaito's band. It'll look weird if there was an ugly girl in the group. I'm sure Kaito would never like me that way anyway so there's no point in trying to get close to him."

As the nurse passed by in the hallway she saw Luchia. "O hey Luchia. I forgot to tell you. The guy you were so desperately trying to find was Kaito. I don't know if this helps you with your question but that's all I remember."

"What?! It was Kaito?!" Luchia said with a surprised face "Why would he carry me?"

Just then one of Kaito's friends tapped Luchia on the shoulder "I heard you were looking for Kaito. I think he told me to say that he was going to prepare for some rehearsal, I don't know, but he told me to pass on this message to you."

"Can I hold on to a little hope? Maybe still have a tiny chance……"Luchia thought

At the end of school Luchia met Rihito in the library.

"O you're here early."

"Yea, let's just get things done with. I have to go somewhere."

"That is if you can finish all this" Rihito said as he pulled a 1 foot high stack of papers

"What?! What's with all this paper?"

"I told you there is a lot to do."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Luchia said in distress

"Well, I feel bored in school so I need a toy to play with"

"You know what. I don't care if you tell anyone that I have that picture. Go ahead and show everyone. It's not worth selling me for." Luchia said as she marched out

Kaito was at Luchia's house to pick her up. When he rang the door bell her mom answered. There he found out Luchia didn't come home yet.

"Do you want to wait inside?" said Luchia's mom

"No its alright. I'll come back another time" said Kaito "Could she still be at school waiting for me? I didn't really tell her where to meet. Shoot now I have to run for it."

As Luchia walked out of the school she noticed Kaito running towards her.

"Luchia! Sorry for being late. I thought we were going to meet at your house but you weren't there so I came here."

"You know where I live?"

"Well I do live around your neighborhood. I guess you wouldn't see me since I always come late to school." Kaito said "Are you ready to meet the other members?"

"Yea, sure" Luchia said as she smiled happily

From the window in the third floor Rihito was watching Luchia walking with Kaito, Rihito clenched his fist tightly and broke the pencil in half.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sorry for not updating really long time. I will continue this fanfic during summer vacation, so I won't be updating for a while

Chapter 17

As Kaito and Luchia arrived at the band's headquarters, Kaito introduced Luchia as the new singer. The other band members gave a surprised look.

"Kaito can I talk with you for a minute…" as the drummer, Masahiro, signaled Kaito into the next room

"Are you serious, you want that thing to be in this group? We aren't popular so we have to keep what reputation we have.

"What are you talking about? You didn't even hear her sing yet. Let her try and then you can decide." Said Kaito

"Her singing better be really good" Masahiro said while leaving

"Alright let's hear you sing" said Masahiro

"I'm not sure if I can do this, I never sang in front of an audience before…." Luchia said in her head

As Luchia started singing her voice cracked and wouldn't hit the notes right

"Kaito, is this what you wanted me to hear? I thought you said she was good." Masahiro said

"Yea, Kaito I don't want an amateur join the group" said the guitarist, Nagisa.

"Give her another chance, I know she is good." Kiato said

"Um….Kaito, I don't know if I can do this….This is my first time singing in front of a group" Luchia whispered to Kaito

"Hm…maybe if you take off your glasses you won't be able to see the audience…What do you think Luchia?" Kaito said, trying to find a way to overcome her shyness

"But I'm not comfortable without my glasses….."

"You really have a great voice…I want to share that with everyone." Kaito said holding onto her shoulders tightly

"I guess I can try……"Luchia said blushing

"Can I go into the bathroom first to prep myself?"

"Sure! Whatever you need" Kaito said excitedly

In the bathroom………

"Is my voice really that great?" Luchia thought. "If it makes Kaito happy I guess I'll try my best." Luchia said while taking her glasses off

As Luchia entered the room she knocked into the wall a couple of times until Kaito finally guided her to the front of the room. Luchia took a deep breath and began to sing "Legend of Mermaid". The band members listened to her with awe at how much her singing changed. At the end of the song the members stood up and clapped their hands.

"Wow! If she's this good I don't mind her joining" Nagisa said

"I don't know…she's gonna have to sing in front of more people than this. If she can't handle the pressure what's the point?" said Masahiro

"We can think of that later. We don't have much of an audience right now anyway" Kaito said

"If she can fix this problem and her looks… I'll reconsider" Masahiro said

"What are you talking about? She doesn't look that bad. I think she looks normal" said Kaito

"Kaito we all know you have weird tastes" said Nagisa "But she doesn't look that bad if you look at her enough……." Nagisa said as Luchia's blue eyes were showing out more without her glasses

"So is she in or not?" Kaito asked

"I guess she will do for now" Masahiro said

"Yay!" Luchia said without thinking "O, sorry"

"Congratulations Luchia for making it in" Kaito said smiling

"Yea…" Luchia said smiling

Suddenly Kaito felt a thump in his heart "Ugh…what was that?...Maybe I shouldn't have ran right after eating…." Kaito thought


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I'm guessing from the smile on your face something good happened yesterday with you and Domoto-san" Rihito said while standing blocking the doorway

"Leave me alone. I have nothing to do with you anymore." Luchia said pushing him out of the way

"Aww that's so cruel. After I was considering letting you be free from being my slave."

"Really?" Luchia asked suspiciously

"Yes, as long as you will still be my friend. You see, ever since I was little I never had a friend and I thought if I got your attention maybe you would have been mine" Rihito said

"Not even one friend?" Luchia asked

"Nope"

"I guess so….." Luchia said "But give me back that photo if you want me be your friend, I don't think friends blackmail each other"

"Alright, alright you can have it" as he gave the photo back to her

Luchia took the photo away from him quickly and said thanks and went to her seat.

"That stupid girl, now I just need to fool her a bit more and I will have her in the palms of my hand" Rihito said in his mind

"Hi Luchia!" Kaito yelled passing by Rihito

"But there is still an obstacle to overcome….." Rihtio said while glaring at Kaito

"Is it alright if I call you Luchia?" Kaito asked

"S..s..sure." Luchia said blushing bright red "Kaito and I are now familiar!" Luchia thought

"You can call me Kaito if you want"

"What?! I can't do that……." Luchia said shyly

"Sure you can, we're in the same band now" Kaito said smiling innocently

"Oh, okay…" Luchia said disappointingly "I guess we're not that close as I thought" Luchia thought

"Hnn, so it was only a one-sided crush" Rihito thought

"Luchia you can call me by my first name" Rihito said

"Luchia?... Is this one of your friends?" Kaito asked after hearing someone else calling her by her first name

"I guess so……"

"What you me you guess so? We're best friends!" Rihito said pulling her close to him

"Is that so…hello" Kaito said as turned away to face the front of the class

"Can you let go of me now? Its time to start class" Luchia said to Rihito

"The cultural festival is starting soon, so we should decide what to do as a class" said the class representative

"Hey Luchia this can be a chance for our band to perform" Kaito said

"Um…but I'm still not ready for that much people……" Luchia said nervously

"Just close your eyes when you sing or take off your glasses like you did last time. This is a big chance to make our group more popular"

"I'm not sure….but I guess I'll give it a try"

"Hey, how about we give a concert!" Kaito said to the class

The whole class was chattering from the idea. "That's not a bad idea" said the class representative

"We should tell the rest of the band this!" Kaito said excitedly

"Yea……." Luchia said

"Maybe we should have a cosplay café along with it." One of the boys in the class retorted

At the end of the meeting the class finally decided to make a concert while the people in the café are served by the girls and boys in the class. The cosplays would be decided by the girls making the clothes.

By the time Luchia went home she was practicing in front of the mirror with a picture of a group of people on it to decrease her shyness…

"I don't think this is going to work……but I don't want to disappoint Kaito" Luchia said depressed


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

In the morning Luchia went to the park to sing in front of the people. But before she could start she got so nervous that she went home.

"I really don't think I can do this….maybe I should just quit the band. I'm not going to be useful to Kaito after all……." Luchia said

As she was going to the band headquarters after school to quit, she opened the door slowly, since she was scared to face them. When she peeked through the door she saw the band working really hard.

"Start again, its not good enough!" Masahiro said

The band was practicing since the afternoon non stop that their sweat was coming off their faces. This gave Luchia more determination to do better and not fall behind.

In class

"There are sex offenders in the neighborhood so you should beware. Here are handouts of how they look like. Make sure you don't go home too late." Said the teacher

Unfortunately, Luchia didn't hear the announcement since she was so concentrated on how to overcome her shyness.

"I'll have to try again going to the park" Luchia thought

"Luchia you should be careful, don't go out too long" Kaito said

"Ha! I doubt the sex offender would go after Luchia. He might run away when he sees her." Rihito said

"What did you say?" said Luchia after coming back to reality, not hearing a word they all said

"Maybe I should pick Luchia up from her house to go practice with the others….." Kaito thought

"Hey, Luchia. Long time no see." Said the fan club girls "Didn't we already warn you not to be so close to Kaito…."

Luchia was focused on something else and passed by them while they were talking to her

"Did she just ignore me?!" said the leader "How dare she! She's gonna pay! Hn...during the cultural festival I'll make her wear the skimpiest outfit and she will be so embarrassed she will cry running home. Just you wait Luchia." the leader said laughing hysterically

Meanwhile, as Luchia got home she went straight to the park to try again. It was dark out and not many people were there. To her it was the perfect opportunity since there were few audiences and no one would be able to see her...

In the bushes a pair of eyes was watching Luchia.


	20. Chapter 20

I redid the chapter so it wouldn't seem too dramatic...and to explain things a bit more. Its not that different from before.

Chapter 20

"Hello, is Luchia home?" Kaito said as he knocked on the door of Luchia's house

"O my why if it isn't you again" said the mother "Aren't you the boy from before? I believe Luchia went to the park to practice. Its getting late…. I hope she comes home soon"

"I'll go check up on her" Kaito said as he went to the park

In the park Luchia closed her eyes and started to sing. At first her voice was shaky but she remembered the other members and tried again. While she was practicing someone came out and put a bag around her head and dragged her.

"What's happening? Who are you? Where are you taking me?" Luchia said in a panic

While Luchia was being dragged Kaito caught sight of her in a distance "Hey what are you doing to her!" and he sprinted over there.

"Let go of her!" Kaito said

"Who is that? Is that Kaito?" Luchia said confused

Soon enough Kaito punched the guy in his face since he was resisting but he got away and ran off.

"Luchia are you alright?" he said as he took off the bag from her face

"Yea…"

"What are you doing here so late?! Didn't you hear what the teacher said?!"

"I was trying to practice… everyone was working so hard and all I ever did was be a scardy cat. I didn't want to burden everyone…….." Luchia said crying

Kaito felt guilty making a girl cry. He didn't know how to handle cry girls so he took her head and put it on his chest to shut her up. "I'm sorry for pressuring you into this. I got so excited I didn't notice how much trouble you were having. If you really don't want to do this you don't have to"

Luchia was blushing since she was lying on Kaito

"Thank you for your encouragement. I think I want to try harder now" Luchia said as she lifted her head and smiled at him

Kaito blushed looking at her smiling face and let go of her quickly

"It's getting late; you should probably go home now…." Kaito said as he turned around blushing

"Okay" Luchia said happily, following Kaito


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry I didn't update for a long time but here's the chapter. I don't really know how the festivals work out so I just made it up…

Chapter 20

"Before the cultural festival begins the final event of the sports festival will start today. Here is a shout out to the Touin family for supplying the equipments for today!" said the announcer on the stage outside of the school

As Rina stood up everyone clapped their hands and shouted.

"Wow. She's pretty" said one boy

"Yeah, not only that her long silky hair makes her look more elegant" said another boy

"She may be worthy enough for me…" said a narcissist, looking at the mirror as he tossed his hair. (He is one of the popular boys in the school….unfortunately) As they were talking, a girl passed by dressed in her bloomers, showing her white smooth skin and small tight body.

"Hey look at that girl" pointed one of the boys

"She's out of your league man, don't even try" said the other

"Hey you!" shouted the narcissist "The girl in the ponytails with a bloomer on"

The girl turned around and turned out to be Luchia.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed the boy

"Uh, wrong person" the narcissist said

The confused Luchia turned around and continued running

"I gotta find mind my pants or at least some place to hide. How did it disappear?" Luchia thought

Unfortunately Luchia didn't know the fan girls stole her pants as Part one of their plan to humiliate her.

"Everyone participating in the 100 meter relay race please come to the track field" the speaker announced

"What am I going to do its almost time" Luchia panicked

A few minutes later Luchia returns to where the other classmates are with a newspaper skirt

"Where have you been? The relay race is almost starting" Kaito said

"…" Luchia didn't respond for a moment because she didn't want to look like a fool by saying she lost her pants "I got lost…" she lied

"Did you mistake your newspaper for your pants in the morning?" Kaito said looking down at her legs

Luchia was embarrassed and mumbled "I lost it"

"What?" Kaito said confused "How can you lose your pants?"

The boys behind Luchia were watching her with a perverted face on, since glimpses of Luchia's thigh showed through the gaps between the pages of the paper. Kaito noticed and immediately gives his jacket to her.

"Here use this to cover your legs"

"Thank you" Luchia said shyly as she tied it around her waist

"Let's go, its time to go to our positions" Kaito said, taking Luchia's hand to get away from the perverts. Luchia blushes since he is holding her hand.

Race Starts

At first Luchia's class gets a good start but they slow down as more of the class runs.

"What are we going to do, the class is in last place" Luchia thought

"Luchia what's with that disappointed face?" Kaito said

"We're losing, there's no way we can get ahead, there's only you and me left"

"Don't worry I'm a fast runner, I'll catch up" as soon as Kaito finished talking the baton was passed to him

A few seconds passed and Kaito was already getting ahead "Look at Domoto san go, he already passed 2 people with only 4 more to go" said the commenter "Wow he really is an amazing runner. He caught up with one of the members from the track team and now he's in first place."

As Luchia watched Kaito run she was surprised how fast he was, until the track member tripped Kaito and led him to fall on his ankle. Luchia was startled by this and looked around but no one else noticed since a gust of wind made the dust rise and blocked everyone's vision. Kaito got back up as if nothing happened and the dust cloud gave way.

"Domoto san suddenly got slower. He must have used up all of his strength in the first half of the lap" the commenter remarked

Luchia saw what happened since she had her glasses on and it happened right in front of her. She looked at the next person from the track member's class and saw him smiling as if they planned it before hand. Kaito was limping while he ran and the class was back at last place.

"How could they do that?! That's cheating!" Luchia said with anger

Luchia got serious and took off her glasses and put it in her shirt pocket. (Luchia only needs to wear her glasses for reading but she finds it more comfortable when she wears it) She threw the newspapers from her waist on the ground and put on Kaito's jacket.

"I'm not going to let Kaito's efforts go to waste" Luchia said with determination

"Sorry Luchia, I wasn't able to get back to first place as I said" Kaito said as he came back to the starting line, breathless

"No, you did fine… Leave the rest to me" Luchia said as she took the baton

"We got another fast runner here. Let's hope she doesn't wear out as fast" said the commenter

Luchia got into second place in only a couple of moments. As the distance between the classmate of the track member got closer, an evil aura emitted from Luchia. The guy got goose bumps and started sweating as he felt Luchia's presence. He turned around and saw Luchia's cold stare. This frightened the classmate and he began to run faster but Luchia still was able to catch up. He fell as he got nervous and became motionless from fear. Luchia finally reached the goal and got first place. The whole class cheered and Luchia was given the gold medal and the reward to get any request done that she wanted. After the ceremony Luchia went to the tree where Kaito was resting.

"Wow Luchia I didn't know you could run so fast" Kaito said as he was sitting down on the ground "I think you made a new school record"

"Never mind about that, you should get your leg attended to" Luchia said worried

"Oh this, it's just a cramp it'll heal soon" Katio said reassuringly

"Thank goodness" Luchia sighed in relief and gave a smile that made her look almost like an angel (from the angle of the sun). Kaito stared at her in awe, surprised she could smile like that.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

After the sports festival everyone went to the locker rooms to change and wash up in the bathrooms. Luchia was the last to arrive at the locker room since she was talking with Kaito about his leg. Luchia was the only one in the girl's locker room.

Luchia went to the showers to clean herself up. She took off her clothes and put it in a basket. As Luchia started showering she heard foot steps.

She turned off the water but there was no noise. Luchia put back the water on and continued her shower. When she finished, she went to reach out for her clothes after drying up, but they were missing. Her clothes were replaced by a bunch of rags that were poorly stitched. Luchia went to her locker to find her uniform missing also.

"Who took my clothes?" Luchia said "First my pants now this"

Luchia had no choice but to wear the outfit and find someone to give her their gym clothes. As Luchia put on the clothes the dress was worn out and dirty, something a peasant from the old times would wear. The clothes were so poorly made that the stitches looked like they were about to come off from one tug.

Luchia left the room and looked both ways in the hallway before leaving. Luchia began to walk quickly to the nurse office to see if she had extra clothes in store. However, Luchia was stopped by the leader of the fan club.

"Why hello Luchia. That outfit suits you quite well." The leader said as she approached, looking up and down at Luchia. "I see you're prepared for the cosplay café. Let's go to the classroom."

"What? Wait no. I was going to the…"

"The classroom I know that. Let's go together" the leader said smiling as she interrupted Luchia. She pushed Luchia all the way into the classroom at the front of the class. Unfortunately, everyone was present.

"Can you let go now? We're already here." Luchia said nervously since she wanted to get away from the front of the class to prevent anyone seeing her in the outfit.

"What are you talking about? The fun is about to begin" the leader said as she pulled the dress from Luchia's back, which led to the whole dress falling apart.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Luchia was left naked with only her underwear on. The boys started laughing and whistling while the girls looked at Luchia in shock. Luchia bent down to hide as many parts of her body as possible. Kaito turned around to see what the fuss was about and saw Luchia in the front crying.

"Luchia?" Kaito walked to the front to see if it really was who he thought it was.

"It really is Luchia!" Kaito thought

Kaito rushed to Luchia to give his jacket to her but someone got to her before he did.

"Let me deal with her." Rina said as she gave Luchia her jacket from gym.

As they both left the room, Rina opened her cell and dialed a number.

"Hello? This is Touin Rina. Bring me the collection and everyone else to the roof. Be there in 2 minutes." She said as she walked with Luchia

"Where are we going?" Luchia asked, still crying a bit

"You'll see"

Luchia and Rina walked up the stairs all the way to the roof. By the time they arrived, a plane was above with a ladder dangling. Two people threw a huge box down which landed right in front of Rina and Luchia. Rina had no reaction to it but Luchia fell on the floor frightened. A group of people began to come down also with bags on them. When all of them reached the floor they bowed in unison.

"We're here oujo- sama" they said. Rina gave them a nod and they all stood straight up.

"Luchia it's about time you got your revenge."

"What? No… I don't want to see anyone anymore! I was embarrassed in front of everyone." Luchia said crying remembering what happened

"You can't keep running away. If you let them do whatever they want this time, they are going to do it again."

"Why are you helping me? Just leave me alone."

"I just wanted to help you. You have potential to be beautiful. This would be a great chance to shut those girls up."

"I don't think I have the strength to go back there again"

"Don't worry I'll be there to help you. I'll give you the confidence you need." Rina said as she snapped her fingers

From that signal the people took a crow bar and opened the box which contained designer clothes, a seat, mirror and a foldable board where Luchia would change.

"Let's begin"

Once Rina said that, the makeup artists and hair stylists crowded over Luchia.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

As everyone crowded around they put Luchia on a reclining chair. The hair stylists began washing her hair, the makeup artists were putting their special formulas on her face to make her skin smooth and let it shine and the nail artists started cleaning her nails and cutting it.

"I don't think this going to work out. Its impossible for me to match up to with those fan girls" Luchia said insecurely

"Just relax and believe in yourself." Rina said sitting down reading her books

On the side, the servants were talking about Luchia while she was talking with Rina.

"This is the first time oujo-sama is with another classmate." Said the makeup artist

"This girl must be someone really special" said the nail artist

"But I wonder why this girl, doesn't take good care of herself" said the hair dresser "Her hair is so messy and tangled. I can barely move my fingers between her hair"

"Yea and her skin is so dry. I think I see some peeling off right now" said the makeup artist with a disgusted face

"You guys better stop badmouthing her or oujo- sama might fire us all" said the nail artist

After an hour, the makeover was done. (To see how her makeover was, just refer to when Luchia wore her royal dress. If I tried to describe it, it would sound ugly…)

"Oujo- sama we're done" the servants said

Rina put her book down and stood up. She walked around Luchia and examined her.

"Not bad. You look better than I thought you would"

"Really? Do you think I look like a normal girl now?"

"Why don't you see for yourself? Let's go back to class"

"But I'm not ready to see them again…."

"Don't worry, when they look at you they won't even notice you." Rina said as she pushed Luchia towards the door to get to the staircases.

: At the halls near the classroom:

Everyone was looking at Luchia in awe while she passed by.

"I look weird after all" Luchia said as saw people staring at her

"Let's go back" Lucia insisted

"Trust me you look very pretty" Rina said. At that moment Rina's phone rang.

"Hello?" Rina said "What?! Okay, I'll be there" Rina said as she hanged up

"Is everything all right?" Lucia asked

"I have some business to do at home. Do you think you can go into the classroom by yourself?"

"I guess so" Lucia said, not wanting to burden Rina

As Rina left, Lucia felt vulnerable since everyone was looking her way especially the boys. Lucia continued walking towards her classroom so that she could at least stick with someone she knew. Along the way, the narcissist boy stopped in front of Lucia and posed.

"Hey cutie do you want to go somewhere and hang out."

Lucia thought he was talking to someone else since she wasn't used to being hit on. She walked passed him and ignored him.

The narcissist blinked from astonishment that a girl would not fall for his charms.

"Hey did you hear me?" but Lucia still ignored him

"So she wants to play hard to get. Time for me to show my kissing skills" the narcissist said. He rushed to Lucia and reached his hand out to grab Lucia's shoulder. However before he could touch her, some men in black took him away silently.

"All pests must be terminated" Rina said as she was hiding in the corner

"Oujo- sama why didn't you just stick with the young lady?" the man in black said, still holding the narcissist while covering the narcissist's mouth with his hands

"She needs to do this by herself and gain the courage she didn't have."

Lucia finally arrived at the front of the door. Her heart was beating faster and faster.

"What if everyone laughs at me again? What if I have I wardrobe malfunction again?" Lucia said panicking "I'm gonna leave" Lucia said as she started walking away from the door

"But Kaito and I are supposed to do a concert. He would be very disappointed if I left him all alone without notice" Lucia said heading towards the door again

"But then what if I mess up in front of everyone during the concert?! Then they would laugh at me again….." Lucia said backing up

Lucia was circling near the door over and over. After a couple of minutes Lucia got a hold of herself and grabbed the door.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Luchia grabbed hold of the door and opened it. In the classroom everyone was busy. The café was packed with customers and the waiters that were dressed up in their costumes were walking from one table to another. The person most occupied was the leader of the fanclub. In the entire class, she was the prettiest girl there, second to Rina but Rina isn't there since she is watching over Luchia. Some of the guys refused to sit at the other tables available since they wanted the table that the fanclub leader was serving.

"Aren't you tired from working non stop?" said one of the fanclub members to their leader

"Ohohoho, even if I'm tired I need to share my beauty with everyone!" said the leader

As Luchia was about to walk in, she was relieved because she thought that with the café so busy no one would take notice to her. Unfortunately for Luchia, after a few seconds of her being in there everyone in the café noticed her and became quiet.

"Who is that girl?" asked one boy

"I don't know but I'd like her to serve me" said another boy, drooling

"Do you think she goes to this school?" said another

"I never saw her before, maybe she is a visitor" said one more

As the boys continued eye goggling Luchia and talking about her, the leader started to become furious.

"Who is she?!" she yelled to one of her followers

"According to my data, she is not part of this school" said the follower as she searched into her laptop for any matching faces

"Why is everyone looking at her?! They should be looking at me!"

"Well everyone has their own reasons, there really isn't one answer."

"Oh, just shut up"

In the eyes of the leader, Luchia was flirting with all the boys as she walked and purposely looked at the leader with a smirk on her face to show she was superior to her. But in reality Luchia was scared since everyone's attention was towards her, so she was looking everywhere as if someone might attack her at any moment.

"We need to do something about her" said the leader angered with jealousy

"What are we going to do?" asked one of the followers

"When the times comes I will humiliate her in front of everyone"

"You mean you're doing the same thing you did to Luchia to her?"

"Exactly." The leader said smiling

:

"I wish Rina was here." Luchia thought

"No, I need to do this on my own. I can't burden Rina because my own selfishness." Luchia thought "I'll just go to Kaito instead"

Luchia looked around the room for Kaito and lucky enough she saw him standing at the corner of the classroom in the back, where most of the girls sat to look at him. Luchia rushed towards him so she could get away from everyone's stares. Luchia suddenly stopped in front of Kaito motionless with her mouth open as if she was about to say something.

"What am I doing? Why did I rush over to Kaito? I'm so stupid. I don't even know what I am going to say to him. O my god, I'm standing here like a retard. What should I do?" Luchia thought

Luchia started walking away from Kaito to another direction acting as if nothing happened. By the time Kaito looked up Luchia was gone somewhere else.

"Where could she be?" Kaito asked himself "What's taking her so long to come back? Where did Rina take her?" Kaito thought, worried what Rina was going to do to Luchia and if Luchia will make it in time for the performance

"What am I going to do now? I'm supposed to perform with Kaito. I should go back to him and tell him that I am already here." Luchia thought as she was about to walk back to Kaito. But Kaito was missing by the time she looked back to where he just stood.

"Where did he go? We still have the concert to do. Maybe if I wait he'll come back when we have to do the concert" Luchia thought. However, Luchia didn't get the memo that the concert was changed to perform at the auditorium since there wasn't enough room in the classroom to perform there.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Luchia waited in the classroom for Kaito to come back with the pieces of cloth from her last costume covering her so that the people would stop looking at her.

"What's taking Kaito so long? It's time to do the concert." Luchia said while looking everywhere. "He might have not noticed that it is already time. I'll just wait a bit longer…"

After a couple of minutes Luchia began to worry since there was no sight of Kaito.

"It's already been five minutes, where could he be?" Luchia thought

Luchia became impatient and decided to ask the leader of the fan club where Kaito was, since the leader would probably know anytime where Kaito is.

"Umm excuse me; do you know where Kaito is?" Luchia asked, hiding her face so that the leader wouldn't notice her and decide not to tell her because of the disgust the leader had for her.

"I'm busy right now. Leave me alone." The leader said as she continued walking to the table she was serving

"But I have something important to give him." Luchia lied

"Oh really? What is that important thing?" the leader asked as she stopped to listen to Luchia

"Uhh….it's his lucky charm…He needs it."

"Give it to me and I will give it to him"

"But….he entrusted me that lucky charm and he told me not to lose it or give it to anyone else"

"Why would he give you his lucky charm if it is that important? Who are you to him?"

Luchia looked at her watch and noticed that 5 minutes passed by.

"I have to hurry or else he won't be able to perform at the concert!" Luchia said urgently "If you are not going to help me then I will go to someone else"

"Wait!" the leader said as Luchia was about to leave. "If you tell me who you are to him then I will tell you where he is." The leader said, to keep tabs of every person Kaito knew

"I am his…."

"His?"

"His sister!" Luchia said, to avoid the wrath of the fanclub's jealousy

"Oh, you're his sister? Then let me introduce myself. I am – "

"I don't have time for small talk; I really need to get to Kaito." Luchia interrupted

"Oh, okay. He's at the auditorium."

"Thanks" Luchia said as she ran towards the stairs

Luchia's cloak fell on the floor as she ran, showing her ponytails and outfit.

"Hey, isn't that the obnoxious girl from earlier?!" the leader said as she finally noticed she was tricked "How dare you trick me!"

: At the auditorium :

"Where is Luchia?" Masahiro asked

"She'll be here soon, just wait" Kaito said

"We waited long enough. We even let another group go before us."

"If she doesn't come right now, then we are going without her."

"But what about the song she was supposed to sing?"

"You'll have to sing her part."

"….."

"Come on, let's go. It's our turn now."

--

Luchia was now at the 4th floor running down the stairs.

"Please God, let me make it in time" Luchia said

While Luchia was running down the stairs she saw Rina walking down too.

"Rina?" Luchia said confused "Aren't you supposed to be at home?" Luchia said as she slowed down

"Oh, that. It turned out to be nothing. But what are you still doing here? Aren't you supposed to be singing right now?"

"I know I'm going there right now. But, I'm late and I need to rush there or else I won't make it."

"I see…Then take this" Rina said as she stuck out her hand to give Luchia something

"What is it?"

"It's a microphone. You won't have enough time to stop backstage and wait for the stage crew to give you one."

Luchia almost got teary eyed by Rina's kindness. "Thank you." Luchia said and continued running down stairs

From out of no where a butler appeared behind Rina. "Oujo – sama , I don't understand why insist on helping her so much."

"….She reminds me of my first friend. Besides their personality I would say they are almost the same."

Back at the auditorium, the band finished singing their first song and started playing the intro to the song Luchia was supposed to sing. Kaito put on a fake smile and started singing the first line to the song, Kibou no Kaneoto Love Goes On.

"Yume no owari wo negau no ha naze?  
Are hateta basho ni mo hana ha saku no ni

Nanairo no kaze Nanairo no sora  
Kibou ha sekai ni afureteru no ni

Machigaeta, yume wo miteta dake...  
Ai no arikaya kioku no nazoto  
Tsuki sasaru tsumetai kodoku ni  
Anata ha kurushindeta no"

Suddenly, a little light opened at the entrance of the auditorium and the sound of Luchia's voice sang along with Kaito's

"Junbaku no..."

Kaito surprised to hear Luchia, looked around the auditorium to see where the sound could come from. The spot light suddenly shined at the walkway which led to the stage. There, Luchia appeared, walking towards Kaito and the other band members. Kaito paused at the sight of Luchia. As Luchia finally got up to the stage, she gave Kaito a smile, reassuring him to leave the rest to her. "Tsubasa wo yasumete yasashiku nemutte  
""Ikitai""to negai umareta deshou? Saa!  
Kibou no kaneoto saigo no uta wo ima...  
Tsuyoi mono dake no sekai janai kara.  
LISTEN TO MY LOVE kono uta wo..."


End file.
